Daydreaming 'Cause You're This Close
by SpiritPrincess101
Summary: "Happy Valentine's Day, Kunimitsu-senpai." Please read&review! 1st TezuSaku fic! a bit OOC, but PLEASE READ!


Hey to all! Hime-chan here again!

I'm still writing "Crush," so do please read that, but here's an insert story just for kicks! One of the rare occurrences: Tezuka x Sakuno pairing here for y'all! Please note that this story has NOTHING to do with Crush!

Just a thought that popped into my head, so it might not be that great. -_-"

Disclaimer: "Daydream" belongs to Avril Lavigne, "Konna ni Chikaku de" (This Close) belongs to Crystal Kay, and "Prince of Tennis" belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

**Bold** type is **Konna ni Chikaku de** lyrics. _**Bold and italic**_ type is _**Daydream**_ lyrics.

Music links:

**Daydream**: .com/watch?v=LkTELQ2jfWY

**Konna ni Chikaku d****e**: .com/watch?v=Uaja6bUEn3g&feature=related

Therefore, only this turn of events and Akazawa Sennosuke are mine! Please review at the end! Thanks!

BTW, readers who have requests for certain couples are always welcome to contact me and request! I'm open to all! So, please enjoy my newest creation, "Daydreaming 'Cause You're This Close!"

* * *

><p>On February 11 (three days before Valentine's)<p>

Tezuka POV

_Everybody should be finishing up their morning matches…_ I thought to myself.

Cursorily glancing through all the courts, I noticed that there was just one more left—Echizen was quickly finishing off Arai, even though the older one was trying his best to hang in there. I've got to admit, that classmate of mine can be a total pain in the butt, but he gives it his all every time.

My eyes were about to leave the scene when they halted on the familiar silhouette of a young pig-tailed girl standing quietly behind the court fence. Her eyes riveted on Echizen, she smiled and cheered every time he scored a point, supporting him all the way with her friend.

Feeling slightly intrigued, I continued to stand there, watching Echizen's match, but glancing at her nevertheless. She seemed to have felt my eyes on her, because she glanced in my direction, and our eyes met.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san: granddaughter of Ryuuzaki Sumire, Seigaku College 1st year, girls' tennis player, and allegedly having a crush on our rookie, Echizen Ryoma. No one's ever gotten a confirmation on that, though…

She turned her head away. After a few moments, she walked away from the court and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p><span>Inui POV<span>

I joined Tezuka at his position of watching Echizen. It was kind of obvious that Echizen would win, but considering Tezuka, it's no wonder…is what I thought.

While Tezuka's body and head were facing Echizen's match, I could barely perceive his eyes constantly flickering over to something…or some_one_ else. I followed his gaze—to Ryuuzaki.

She turned her head in this direction, and turned a little red, seeming to have realized that Tezuka was looking at her, because after a few moments, she slipped quietly away into the shadows.

I glanced at Tezuka and was surprised. It might have been my imagination, but I swear that Tezuka was frowning just a bit, the sides of his usually straight mouth tugged downwards.

But a data collector NEVER doubts his data. And so I immediately scribbled down a couple notes in my notebook; Tezuka turned towards me and asked what I was writing.

"Nothing important," I grinned, glasses flashing. This might be interesting.

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

I felt kind of disappointed…Wait what am I thinking? What had I been expecting…?

Then I recalled a conversation between Fuji and I the other day.

_**Flashback**_**—**

Fuji: "Tezuka, have you ever fallen in love?"

Me: "…Fuji, what brings this about?"

Fuji paused for a second, then tried again, "Do you know what love feels like?"

I was becoming tired of this, but answered him all the same. "…No. Isn't it all fluff and happiness?"

Fuji scoffed and corrected me. "No…Love is both bitter and sweet. You feel happy when your partner's right next to you, and you feel pain when they're gone." He added quietly, "And when the love is one-sided, it's painful whether the partner's there or not."

I pondered what he had said, quietly, trying not to show that I was interested. _What was he implying to me?_

_**Flashback end**_**—**

_Is this love? _I asked myself. Suddenly, thoughts and images from the past seven years, ever since I met that girl, popped up into my mind. Her smiles, her tears, her determination, her love, her kindness…_I might know that girl even better than I know my parents_, I realized.

A final image reappeared in my head: her leaving when our eyes met. What was that?

**Koi ga setsunai to **(Love is so sad)

**Sugu soba de kizuita ano yoru** (I realized it that night by your side)

**Datte hoka no dare yori** (Because more than anybody else)

**Anata no koto wo shitteru kara **(I know you too well)

* * *

><p>—Later that day, around 3 PM—<p>

Tezuka POV

All the afternoon matches had begun; it was time for my own. I glanced at my opponent, Akazawa Sennosuke, a 3rd year non-regular who had quite the potential for becoming part of the regular team if there were more than 9 spots. I couldn't let my guard down on this one. I threw the ball up into the air, and smashed my racket down.

"15-Love!"

Out of nowhere, I heard Ryuuzaki-san's voice: "Go Tezuka-senpai!"

My brain recoiled in shock—I thought she hated me, and that's why she had left. But I glanced over to my right, and there she was, waving and beaming her usual bright smile.

Her mere presence provided support, and I couldn't help but lift the corners of my mouth just slightly. Uplifted, even more than normal, I continued the match.

"Game and match, Tezuka!"

To respect my classmate, I walked over to him at the net and held out my hand. "Good match, Akazawa."

He nodded, "Thanks. You did fantastic, Tezuka-kun. I could almost feel you glowing; any secret to that?" He added teasingly. Immediately, I felt my eyes reflexively flicker over to _her_ outside the fence.

I only glanced at her for a second, but Akazawa caught me. "Oh ho ho…I see."

I glanced at him in confusion, but he ignored me and continued, "Well, good luck with that, Tezuka-kun." He patted my shoulder and left me, puzzled.

"Oh well," I shrugged it off, pushing my glasses up, and left the court as well. When I shoved the court gate open, there Ryuuzaki was. When I wasn't with her, I had so much to say, to ask why, and if she liked Echizen or not, and…

But now that she was here, I was tongue-tied. (A/N: Yeah I know right? Tezuka, tongue-tied? LOLZ, I don't think so either.)

I gathered my thoughts and courage and casually asked, "Ryuuzaki-san, since the coach isn't here, shall I walk you home?"

Maybe I was imagining things; she turned pink for a split second, then bowed and said, "Thank you, I'll accept the kind offer."

* * *

><p><span>Sakuno POV<span>

Tezuka-senpai is really kind. While we walked home, he was a real gentleman and held my things for me. We talked casually about trivial things, but he seemed to be a man of few words, and I respected that, so it was mainly me talking.

But if he only knew what I was feeling…

**Itsumo no sarigenai** (Even your casual kindness)

**Yasashisa sae kono mune wo shimetsuketeku** (Makes my chest tighten)

* * *

><p>—15 minutes later—<p>

Tezuka POV

We reached the Ryuuzaki household after a relatively amusing walk, with Ryuuzaki-san constantly providing me with funny stories and experiences; I could barely hold in my smiles. I knew I wasn't the best, if even a decent, conversation partner, but she seemed to know and respect that by talking herself the entire time. She's quite the considerate girl.

At reaching her home, we walked up to the door and I made sure she could open it with her keys. After unlocking the door, she whirled around, a bit too fast, back to me, and consequently fell into my arms; to steady her, I tried to grab her by the shoulders.

…And I accidentally hugged her instead.

Ryuuzaki-san immediately apologized and broke away, although I saw, to my entertainment, her entire face had turned red.

I was tempted…I held her by the shoulders, and she gave a surprised "Eh?" as my face neared hers, closer, closer, and closer…

* * *

><p><span>Sakuno POV<span>

"_EH?"_ I thought as senpai's lips came closer to mine by the second. I closed my eyes; this is what I had been waiting for, all this time, it felt so right.

…Yet I didn't feel anything, until senpai tapped me. My eyes flashed open, and I looked at him, completely confused.

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

I internally slapped myself when I saw Ryuuzaki close her eyes. Images of her cheering Echizen on ran through my mind, stabbing me like thorns. What on earth was I doing?

I pulled away, and then tapped her. She opened her eyes in shock; I felt regret for leading her on. "I'm sorry," I said stiffly, trying not to betray my emotions and desire to kiss her.

"I will see you at school tomorrow, Ryuuzaki-san."

She nodded absentmindedly, and walked into her house. Turning back for a second, she looked at me, almost as if she was about to cry; I just gave her another stiff nod, and she immediately slammed the door closed.

I sat down heavily on her porch step and buried my head in my hands. What have I done?

* * *

><p><span>Sakuno POV<span>

_I wish he had kissed me_.

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

_I should have kissed her after all_.

**Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo **(This, this close I'm watching you)

**Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no? **(Why, why are we only friends?)

* * *

><p>—the next day, February 12th—<p>

Sakuno POV

I arrived at school the next day in better spirits, having suppressed the feelings invoked by last night.

Humming happily, I gazed at the soon-to-bloom sakura trees. I couldn't wait to see the flowers.

But just when my mind had forgotten about last night, I heard some not-so-pleasant reminders of him.

"Tezuka-sama!" "Tezuka-senpai!" "Kyaaa! It's Captain Tezuka!"

Screams and yells of adoration filled my ears, reminders of the one I love, but also the one I couldn't bear to face right now. He had seen my waiting face, closed eyes and all! How could I talk to him now?

—1st period of the day—

I sat in the classroom, 30 minutes early, reflecting on what had just happened.

I had nevertheless glanced at the exponentially growing crowd around him, even though my mind had warned against it. I could tell he was displeased by the commotion, and was trying to calm everyone down, but while I wanted to help him…Even if I did, what would he do?

**Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo **(No matter, no matter how strong my feelings are)

**Tsutaerarenai **(They don't reach you.)

**You don't understand **

**I'm so in love with you**

I knew in my mind, the answer: …He would just politely thank me and then that would be it. No more, no less.

I shoved my head into my hands, trying to control the sobs. How could love be this painful?

"Ryuuzaki-san?" I heard a voice call. "Ryuuzaki-san?"

I woke up from my slight nap, and glanced up from my cupped hands. Right at the person I wanted to see least at the moment.

"Tezuka-senpai!" I almost jumped out of my seat. "What are you doing here? This is a first-year's classroom!"

He smirked at my reaction. "I'm helping out as a TA today, remember? I mentioned it to you last night."

I thought, unwillingly, about the walk last night, and then vaguely recalled him saying so. How could he think about last night with a straight face? "Oh…I see." Glumly, I sank back down into my seat, deflated; I would have to bear not being able to talk to him as friends for the next hour.

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

Even though it was so early in the morning, I was still surrounded by fans. Grumbling, I tried to pick them off one by one, but failed in escaping. However, I noticed a familiar figure standing outside the ring of fans. Just standing still and stiffly, not moving to do anything at first…Then, she ran quickly away, her hands covering her face. I called out to her, "Ryuuzaki-san!" but to no avail.

I found her classroom; I was going to be TA for her English class today anyways. And there she was, hands on face, her hair splayed across her back, unmoving.

At first, I was unsure of whether she was crying or something, but then as I neared her, I heard deep breathing, and realized that she was sleeping. Glancing at the clock, I realized there was still 20 minutes before class, but deciding against leaving her there, I shook her awake, saying insistently, "Ryuuzaki-san! Ryuuzaki-san!"

Eventually, she awoke. And practically fell out of her seat in surprise. "Tezuka-senpai! Why are you here?" She squeaked in shock. I explained again, even though I did tell her last night…yeah, during the awkward walk.

After hearing my explanation, she kind of deflated defeatedly, like an old balloon, and I got the chance to thoroughly examine her face. Her eyes were kind of puffy and red…

"Have you been crying?"

* * *

><p><span>Sakuno POV<span>

My eyes widened, how could he tell? "W-what?" I laughed, denying the truth with a strained voice. "Of course not! Ahahahaha…It's probably because of…uh…ah that's it, not enough sleep!" I fake yawned to convince him.

Tezuka-senpai's eyes narrowed, doubting my story. But he left it at that, thank God, and went to the whiteboard to think about how to teach English class today.

I kicked myself…I couldn't say anything…He has all his fans, and what am I supposed to do? Join the crowd? And so I was left at my desk, punching myself for telling such a blatant lie.

**"Genki nai yo ne?" to** ("You aren't feeling very good?")

**Anata kara iwareta shunkan** (You said, and in that moment)

**Namida kakusu AKUBI de** (I yawned to hide my tears)

**"Nebusoku ka na?" tte ii wake shita** ("Lack of sleep maybe?" was my excuse)

**Ichiban taisetsu na** (To my most important person)

**Hito ni uso wo kasaneteku... ima no watashi** (The lies I told keep piling up, that's the current me)

* * *

><p>—February 12th, 3 PM—<p>

Tezuka POV

_More matches today, huh_…I thought to myself. How should I organize this?

My hand was poised at the whiteboard, ready to write. But my mind was as blank as the whiteboard was, unsure of what to do.

In frustration, my left hand combed roughly through my hair, trying to get thoughts into my currently not functioning brain. Finally, I just decided on doing the same blocks as last year's, and that was that. I wasn't in the matches today; chances were, that even if I was, I might lose, with my distracted mindset right now.

I sat down on a bench next to the courts, trying to clear my thoughts and watch the matches at the same time, when I detected that warm presence next to me. We just sat there quietly, neither of us saying a word, just enjoying each other's company.

…until the stupid fans came again. Encircled by them AGAIN, my eyes caught Sakuno's pigtails flying behind her as she dashed around a corner, away from me again. Disappointed, frustrated, and essentially angry, I was really close to breaking the one policy I thought I would keep for the rest of my life. Never had I wanted to hit someone with my tennis racket so much.

Thank God for Echizen and the rest of the regulars. They had their share of fandom, so as soon as they were done with their matches, the girls around me migrated over to them.

Yes, FREEDOM!

* * *

><p><span>Sakuno POV<span>

This was the last straw. I was so tired of this one-sided love!

I walked into a karaoke bar my college friends once recommended to me. I've never drunk alcohol before, but it's fine, once in a while, right?

The bartender gave me a shot of vodka, and I downed it while throwing my head back. Immediately I felt the fiery liquid burn its way down my throat, and my head almost instantly felt lighter and detached from all my troubles.

**Mainichi mainichi mune ga kurushii kara** (Every day, every day, my heart is in pain)

**Ikutsumo ikutsumo nemurenu yoru wo koe** (Countless, countless sleepless nights overcome)

**Hajimete hajimete deatta ano hi ni mata** (That first, that first day we met)

**Modoreru no nara ii no ni...** (It'd be great if I could return to it)

**I'm so in love with you**

I stumbled slightly over to the karaoke stand, which was empty, and then asked the manager if I could sing something.

He briefly looked me up and down and asked, "Can you sing well?"

I sang a few notes for him of **Konna ni Chikaku de** by Crystal Kay, and he immediately pushed me to the stand. "Go ahead, go sing your heart out!"

I thanked him, and punched in the numbers for **Daydream** by Avril Lavigne. As the first tunes came blasting out of the speakers, and everybody's attention turned towards me, the flashbacks started.

_**Lalala-a (lalala-a) **_

_**Yea **_

_**Lalala-a (lalala-a) **_

_**I coulda been the one you noticed **_

_**I coulda been all over you **_

_**I coulda been like all the others **_

_**Is that what I'm supposed to do?**_

Tezuka-senpai was always surrounded by fans. And while we were friends, I didn't want to cling to him like the others. What could I have done?

It woulda been really stupid,

_**If I woulda went home with you **_

_**To give you everything you wanted **_

_**It woulda been way too soon **_

It was stupid of me to go with Tezuka-senpai that day. The more time I spend with him, the more I fall for him. And I was idiotic enough to think that he would kiss me that day.

_**I try to be sensitive **_

_**I try to be tough **_

_**I try to walk away... **_

_**I try to be innocent **_

_**I try to be rough **_

_**But I just wanna play **_

I loved his every facial expression and movement. I daydreamed about him every day, every moment, almost to the point of obsession. I tried to leave and forget about him when loving fans encircled him. But really, in the end, all I wanted was his love. The overwhelming tears started to fall from my eyes as the emotions poured out.

_**You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately **_

_**And every time I look at you **_

_**I can't explain, I feel insane, I can't get away **_

_**You're my daydream**_

_**And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, **_

_**You're making me insane **_

_**And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, **_

_**You're doing it again **_

"Thank you." I finished and bowed as the song ended. A roar of applause met my ears, surprising me. I straightened and saw a sea of clapping customers, with catcalls and yells of "Encore!" or "Bravo!" I smiled, with the last remaining tears running down my cheeks.

I thanked the manager, who told me I could come back to sing anytime I wanted to. He added, "I hope you and your boyfriend work it out." I blushed, and thanked him again, also adding that I might come back in the near future.

Walking out the entrance door, I set out towards my house. As I strolled, my head tilted upwards, gazing at the mesmerizing full moon, its glowing light seemingly guiding me home.

Out of nowhere, I heard a whistle, and a gravelly voice croak, "Hey there missy? All alone?"

I whirled around towards the direction from which the voice came, and glared or more like stared, frightened, at the gangster-looking man who was coming closer with each step.

He cornered me, pushing me up against an alley wall until I had nowhere to go. Grinning sinisterly, he began to slowly force my clothes off even though I was kicking and biting as much as I could. "NO!" I screamed.

He chuckled evilly; "no one will hear you here, missy" he said. I tried to punch him, but he evaded my weak move easily, and was moving to touching me.

My mind was blank except for one thing; the image of him wouldn't leave my brain, and for a last attempt, I screamed out "Tezuka-senpai save me!" while simultaneously kicking the man (SUCCESSFULLY) where it hurt.

He hissed, and raised his hand to slap me. "You little -" he swore.

I closed my eyes, giving up to the inevitable pain, preparing for the humiliation.

But it never came.

I cracked an eye open when I heard cries of pain and discomfort, and then opened them wide when I saw before me, Tezuka-senpai wrenching the pervert's arm behind him, rendering him motionless.

The pervert apologized, and seemed to have been begging senpai to let him go, but as I was kind of far away, I couldn't hear exactly.

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

Panting, I held the guy's arm behind his back. Thank God I had made it in time.

_Flashback_—

I walked into my usual bar that I go to when I'm frustrated about tennis, and was surprised that someone was actually singing today. She had a pretty voice, but I wasn't interested, and headed directly to the bar to get a shot of vodka.

Mel recognized me immediately and handed me my usual. "Jeez, you and that girl had the same face on you when you got your drinks today," she muttered.

"That girl?" I asked absentmindedly, only with the slightest intrigue.

She nodded vigorously, and pointed at the stage. "_That_ girl," she affirmed.

Still with the least possible interest, I glanced towards the stage, and then reverted my eyes to the shot of vodka. Except then they immediately swiveled right back to the singer.

RYUUZAKI SAKUNO? I thought, with my eyes as big as saucers. "_Why is she here_?"

I listened to her. She sang extremely well, even better than some of the most popular singers this year. But her voice held a lot of sadness. And that's when I noticed the lyrics were to **Daydream**, a song I had heard on the radio the other day.

_Is she talking about me_? …It seemed impossible, but considering all her actions…they matched the song perfectly. For the moment, however, I stayed put, and was content to listening to her express all her frustrations, which exactly matched mine, as Mel had mentioned.

When Ryuuzaki-san was done, she received a huge round of applause, of course, including from me. She bowed deeply and then left, too quick for me to follow her, as there was a huge commotion after her resounding performance.

I paid Mel and dashed out the door as fast as possible, trying to track her. It was dangerous out here at night for a young girl like her. When I couldn't seem to find her, I began to aimlessly wander the moonlit streets, until I heard a desperate cry of "Tezuka-senpai!"

"SAKUNO!" I cried in horror, and dashed off to where the voice had come from.

_Flashback end_—

The old pervert apologized over and over again. "Let me go, young'un. Please. I won't do it again." He repeated constantly.

"Let me see you touch Sakuno again, and I won't let you off, ever. Again." I grit out through my clenched teeth. It took all my self-restraint to not punch the lights out of him, but I glanced over at Sakuno, and she needed more help than this guy needed a pummeling.

I flung the guy out the alley, and he scurried away like a sewer rat. Running over to Sakuno, I bent down and asked her worriedly, "Are you ok? Any injuries?"

But I didn't expect what came next. "That was s-scary. I was so s-scared, s-senpai." She whispered, and fell onto me, unable to support herself. Quietly, barely audibly, she whispered into my ear, "Tezuka-senpai, I love you," and then forced her lips onto mine.

Frozen with surprise, I just stayed put at first. But then things registered, and I smiled and kissed her back. Finally, I knew that she felt the same as I did.

* * *

><p><span>Sakuno POV<span>

I felt, in my dazed state, senpai's lips return the force I put on them. He was kissing me back! Perhaps, after confessing, we'd never be friends again. But I can't stay like this forever…he's with me now, that's all I cared about.

**"Aishiteru" to tsugetara kitto** (If I confess that "I love you")

**Mou nidoto egao ni wa modorenai kamo shirenai** (I probably won't be able to smile again)

**Keredo mo tomodachi no mama tsukuriwarai wa** (But to continue as friends, with fake smiles)

**Kore ijou, watashi dekinai kara** (I can't take anything beyond this anymore)

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

After a couple moments, we broke for air. And Sakuno immediately collapsed into my arms.

I shook her for a couple moments, until I heard her soft, deep breathing again, and I smiled. She's been through a lot today.

Picking her up bridal style, I began walking to my house. That would have to do for now.

* * *

><p>—6:30 AM, February 13th—<p>

Sakuno POV

I woke up with a humongous hangover—this is definitely what I get for drinking.

I felt around for my alarm clock…wait, where was it? The fog from my mind began to lift, and I realized…THIS WASN'T MY ROOM!

I completely flipped out. Where was I? Wha? Wha?

I heard a groan in the corner, and squealed in fear. "EEK!"

A voice came from the white couch next to the door. "You awake, Sakuno?"

I gasped. "Tezuka-…senpai?"

He sat up, so I could see him, including his ruffled morning hair, which was still really good-looking. ^_^

Senpai put his hand to his head…Guess he has a hangover, too. "Before you freak out," he cut my rant to a halt, "there's your things you need for school today." He pointed to the bag next to the bed I was in.

I looked from the bag to him, and back to the bag. Finally picking to gaze at him, I asked, "How did you get this? Oh my god! I'm so sorry I made you sleep on the couch!" I apologized as sincerely as possible.

He shook his head, "It's fine. By the way, I _do_ have an extra key to your house you know. Sensei gave it to me in case you couldn't open the door while she was away on trips."

I realized this, and could only mouth, "Oh…" ACK WHAT WAS I DOING? SENPAI SAVED ME!

I walked over to senpai on the couch, and bowed as far as possible. "Senpai, thank you for saving me and doing all this for me! I owe you everything; you are my savior!"

He chuckled in his melodic deep voice, and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're safe, Sakuno."

I looked up, blushing. He called me by my first name!

Suddenly, what I had said last night hit me square in the face. Shoot!

"E-er…senpai, about what I said last night…" I twiddled my thumbs, face on fire, head hanging downwards. Oh my god this was awkward. Surely he doesn't…

"Sakuno, I didn't have time to tell you this. I love you, too."

My head shot up to stare at him. "For real?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded seriously. "Really." Senpai confirmed.

"YATTA!" I jumped on him and hugged him. He ruffled my hair lightly. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, just hugging, peace at heart…

Until senpai glanced at the clock and looked down as me, saying, "Sakuno, if you don't change quickly, we're going to be late to school."

"AH!" I yelled. "I forgot we had school today!" immediately grabbing all my clothes and running to the bathroom to change. I didn't mind if I was late, but I couldn't let senpai ruin his perfect record.

Once out the door, Tezuka-senpai and I walked relatively leisurely to school. But I felt like something was missing, and then noticed that my left hand was empty…which was normal, but now I looked up at senpai, who was on my left. If only…

I gathered my resolve and quietly slipped my hand into his empty right one. Looking up in anticipation of what he would say, I only saw a slight smile on his face, and we walked silently to school in that fashion.

I was bursting with joy, and while he didn't show it, I'm sure senpai felt the same, because when we separated at the school gates, he kissed the top of my head and said, "I'll pick you up after school at your classroom."

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

"OK!" she beamed at me. I smiled, and we headed off to class.

First period was English today, so I didn't really need to pay attention. My classmates included Akazawa and Inui, who both specialized in English, so we always take this class pretty lightly.

Inui sat down in his seat next to me, and examined my expression.

"What?" I said, slightly creeped out, though I kept my normal straight face.

"…You look happy." Inui concluded.

"…Oh." I couldn't say anything besides that.

Akazawa sat down on my left, and said, "Ah! It's really true. Tezuka-kun, your eyes are shining today!" he leaned in and said mischievously, "Are you with Ryuuzaki-san now?"

I stiffened. This guy was incredibly sharp.

Both Inui and Akazawa stood up and cried, "WOW!" attracting the attention of almost all the students in the classroom.

Disgruntled, I glared at the two monkeys to sit their butts back down, and they did, although without the slightest hint of apology.

"Tezuka, congratulations." Inui stated calmly, once he had settled down.

Akazawa was more expressive, "To think that Tezuka-kun, YOU, could get such a hot date! CONGRATS MAN!" He and Inui began discussing the probabilities of such a thing.

I blocked the two out, and gazed stoically out the window at the sunny skies. With her by my side, life just couldn't get better.

* * *

><p>—about 4 PM that day—<p>

I went to Sakuno's classroom to pick her up so we could walk home. There wasn't any tennis practice today.

I hadn't expected anybody but Sakuno to be there, and there she was, staring out the window, as I had been this morning. But even when I walked over to her side and stood there, she didn't respond until I waved my hand in front of her face. "Oi," I said. "Earth to Sakuno."

She immediately snapped out of her daydreaming trance, and leapt to me. "Hi Tezuka-senpai!"

I smiled, and we walked out of the classroom, out the school gates, and to her home together, hand in hand.

This time, I actually did kiss her goodbye, and she smiled extra bright after the kiss. When I raised an eyebrow at her good mood, she simply beamed, said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, senpai. You don't have to pick me up. You'll have enough trouble anyways," and shut the door gently.

I was intrigued and extremely confused, but simply shrugged it off as her ending greeting and walked home.

* * *

><p>—the next morning—<p>

I arrived at school the next day, refreshed and almost in bliss. Sakuno really did take things off my shoulders with her very presence and words.

Walking through the school gates, I was immediately surrounded by the daily mob again. Except, somehow, the group today was even bigger than usual.

I spared a few of the girls a glance, and noticed all of them were holding boxes with ribbons on them, trying to shove them to me.

Boxes? Girls? I pondered for a second, and then slowly realized it was February 14th. Shoot! Valentine's Day? That's what Sakuno had meant!

I shoved my way past the mob and dashed to the school rooftop, my secret place that not many people knew about, except the tennis regulars, and probably Sakuno. That's where we often talked about Echizen, before I developed feelings for her.

Taking a breather, I stood on the rooftop with the breeze gently ruffling my hair. God, the wind felt good.

* * *

><p><span>Sakuno POV<span>

I giggled at the prospect of Tezuka-senpai running from the fangirls. As I walked up the steps, I hoped I had gotten the right place.

I pushed the doors open, and was immediately greeted by the sight of my…boyfriend? I blushed at the word.

Senpai's back was to me, his hair blowing naturally with the wind, like how tree branches bend with the strength of gales. He was quite the sight, and I almost couldn't bear to bring the moment to an end. But I had to. I had something important to give him.

"Tezuka-senpai," I called.

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

I turned at the sweet voice I heard behind me.

Smiling, I greeted my girlfriend. "Hey Sakuno. You were right; I was bombarded with girls trying to force chocolate on me this morning."

She giggled angelically, and then shyly handed me another box. "I know you might be sick of seeing these, but I hope you can accept these. I made them myself."

I quickly took it. "Of course yours are the exception." Patting the space next to me, I gestured for her to sit down. "Sit with me." I requested stoically.

I opened the box and took out the chocolate. Heart-shaped, it was decorated simply, but beautiful nonetheless, kind of like Sakuno herself. She wasn't like Helen of Troy, but she was definitely on par with some models in outer beauty, not to mention her kind soul.

Slowly munching on the confectionery, I noticed Sakuno smiling at me, gently.

"What?" I took my mouth off the sweet for a moment to ask.

* * *

><p><span>Sakuno POV<span>

He's really good-looking. While gazing at him, I couldn't help but realize that I'm completely head over heels in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu at this point. And surely, I'll love him for the rest of my life.

**Hontou wa hontou wa zutto suki datta no** (The truth, the truth is, I've always loved you)

**Itsudemo itsudemo aishi tsuzuketa no** (Always, always continued loving you)

**Anata ni anata ni dodoketai kimochi wo** (The feelings I want to send to you)

**Aoi sora he to sasayaita** (I whisper to the blue sky)

**I'm so in love with you**

He turned to me and asked, "What?" I guess I was observing him with a funny face.

I simply grinned and shook my head, smiling. "Nothing important, just _**daydreaming**_. Happy Valentine's Day, Kunimitsu-senpai."

* * *

><p><span>Tezuka POV<span>

I gazed into her bright eyes, and fought down a flush. Hearing her call me by my first name all of a sudden was surprising, but complete heaven. Turning my head a little so she didn't see my slightly reddened face, I said embarrassedly, "To you, too, Sakuno."

She hooked her arm with mine, and leaned her head on my shoulder, sighing in contentment. The breeze now ruffled our hair together, both happy, our hearts as one.

* * *

><p><span>Regular POV<span>

And the two lovers thought, "May he/she always be **this close** to me."

-THE END-

* * *

><p>So how did you guys like it? It's one of my best stories so far, I think!<p>

I hope all of my readers can contribute a little something, a review, a story alert, a favorite, anything! I appreciate all of you for reading the entire thing, and remember, if you have any comments, questions, criticisms, or requests, please do contact me! I'm open to anything and everything, so yoroshiku to all! Have a nice day, and again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Love you all,

Hime-chan

P.S. Those who want an epilogue, review or PM me saying so; I'm still considering, 'cause I don't write epilogues often, but I'll only do it if a few people say so. Thanks!


End file.
